Something Missing
by LOST-and-CONFUZZLED
Summary: Takes place during Harry's 6th year. Harry defeated Voldemort last June but was still dumped at the Dursleys for the summer. Now that he's back, what new challenges will he have to face. What old enemies are now friends?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter and stuff . . . Well use your imagination

Chapter 1

September the 1st of Harry's 6th year

Lucius Malfoy looked into his bathroom mirror and grimaced in disgust. Faint outlines of scars blemished his pale skin. He merely put a glamour charm over the mars on his body and continued to prepare for the party/celebration at Hogwarts celebrating the end the war.Spying in the Dark Lord's inner circle had its price. At the final Battle, Harry Potter defeated Voldemort and many Death Eater's were killed. One of which happened to be Narcissa Malfoy. No big loss there . . . Lucius had always thought there was something missing that Narcissa could never fill up.

Downstairs, Draco Malfoy was going through a similar morning routine. He met up with his father at the door to the grounds and they walked together to the apparation point.

Coincidentally, Severus Snape was grumbling to himself something about the celebration/party and something else about insolent dunderheads. When he finally dragged himself out of bed, he took a shower but didn't even glance at his own scars. He merely covered them up with long clothing. _**His**_ childhood hadn't been good to him either. Not having to put on the greasy-haired, git, vampire, Death Eater, Gyffindor-hating, evil Potions Master persona, he donned a dark green, surprisingly not black, robe and didn't apply the spell to make his hair greasy and make his skin sallow and potion-stained. Sighing, Severus started to make his way out of the dungeons toward the Great Hall.

Meanwhile, Harry had found an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express and put a notice-me-not charm on it. Being the Boy-Who-Lived, he was expected to attend the party. Funnily enough, Harry was still dumped at the Dursley's right after he had fought Voldemort in June. That meant more beating, neglect, and overwork just because he existed. Harry subconsciously traced his fresh scars at the memories.

At the party, Lucius politely chatted with other guests while Draco wandered around and found that all of his so-called friends were either dead or locked up and no one would talk to him. So he finally decided to slip out of the party and sit on the stairs in the Entrance Hall. Severus left as soon as it started. Lucius went down to the dungeons to visit Severus who, if left otherwise, would have been brewing potions all day.

Harry, meanwhile, had been wandering the corridors, not wanting to be found and dragged back to the party. He was going down a flight of stairs when he found Draco Malfoy blocking his path.

"Malfoy?"

"I tend to prefer Draco." he mumbled not looking up. After he did, his eyes widened as he saw who it was he was talking to.

Harry raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"What? I don't have to pretend to hate you anymore and I have no _**real**_ friends to hang out with."

"Touché. Then you call me Harry. I'd rather get away from the mobs that follow me around and my 'relatives.'"

"That could get annoying."

"You've no idea."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius and Severus were going to the kitchens to get some lunch rather than rejoin the party. They were about to round the corner into the Entrance Hall when they heard voices.

"Who would be outside the party?"

"No idea."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: yeah yeah yeah you know I don't own them

AN- Thank You soooooooooooooooooo much to my reviewers. I promise I will try to do better. And now I know its "Lucius" not "Lucius."

_Last Chapter:_

_Lucius and Severus were going to go to the kitchens to get some lunch rather than rejoin the party. They were about to round the corner when they heard voices._

"_Who would be outside the party?"_

"_No idea."_

Chapter 2

Lucius and Severus were quite surprised to see Draco sitting on the steps and Harry leaning on the banister talking to him.

They were just talking . . . No curses or insults flying . . . just talking.

Lucius and Severus shared a confused look and approached the pair. Harry looked up and started to make a run for Gryffindor Tower. So much for his courage but Harry just didn't want to deal with insults and curses or Slytherins at the moment. However, Draco's hand on his arm stopped him from going anywhere.

Draco looked up at Harry, "Why are you going so quickly?" He could see panic flash through Harry's eyes as they flicked over to his approaching father and godfather.

Draco watched a surprised and suspicious look cross his godfather's sharp face before a mask of indifference covered any sign of emotion. Similarly, Draco met a questioning glance from his father before a stoic mask slipped over the elder Malfoy's aristocratic features.

"My, my, what have we here, Draco? Severus and I were going to find some lunch but I see you have found a friend." Lucius drawled.

Cutting right to the point, "What are you doing outside the party, Potter?" Severus sneered.

All three pairs of eyes were on Harry as he muttered something unintelligible and started up the stairs.

"Come again?" Draco inquired.

Bright, green eyes met piercing, ebony ones. "I said, 'I am not what you think I am or what you want to think I am.'" And as an afterthought, "And I'm not 'Potter.' I'm Harry. You stare at my scar and hair and glasses when you call me 'Potter' but never in the eyes. I am _**NOT**_ my father. I'm not my mother either. I never even got to know them." Harry sighed and added quietly, "Please don't be so quick to judge me." Then he disappeared up the stairs and down the corridor.

Severus and Lucius were frozen in shock (though they would never admit it) but Draco hadn't been fazed quite so dramatically.

"Soooooo . . . Lunch, you said?" Draco piped up.

Lucius nodded and the three headed towards the kitchens.

Fin

Review!!! I need some inspiration to write more.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own anything.

Thanks to my faithful reviewer: Sarahamanda.

Thanks to my precious reviewers:

EmOkUrUmI

Enigmus

Minoki

xXX Bishiman Sephiroth XXx

And special thanks to DanuMarie for (I'm really sorry I don't know your gender) his/her good advice. I got his name fixed and I tried to clear up any problems. Thank You!!!

I'm really trying to write longer chappies, I really am! Please, please, please bear with me. I won't be updating as often now because I haven't written the rest. You must all inspire me. Otherwise this story will be put on hold. And you don't want that . . . Do YOU!!!

Any ways . . . on to the story!

_Last chapter:_

_Severus and Lucius were frozen in shock (though they would never admit it) but Draco hadn't been fazed quite so dramatically._

"_Soooooo . . . Lunch, you said?" Draco piped up._

_Lucius nodded and the three headed towards the kitchens._

Chapter 3

In the kitchens, Severus didn't eat much. He just picked at it and pushed it around his plate. He seemed to be in deep thought the entire time. He didn't seem to notice when Draco left to find something to do. He didn't even seem to notice Lucius staring at him in amusement the entire time.

"So the brat really got you thinking, hmmm? I can almost see your hair turning gray by the second." Lucius drawled effectively snapping the other out of his thoughts.

Severus scowled at Lucius who was chuckling. "It's just . . . what if he was right? What if I notice him for what he is? Luc, it's so painful to look at both Lily and James."

"You should go talk to him, Sev. Smooth things over. You two can have a fresh start now that the war is over. I know the other side of you. Show Pot-Harry that side. I'll be there for you afterwards in your quarters. I know it's hard, but it may not have to be." Lucius said soothingly.

Stormy, blue eyes met endless pools of black. "Thanks for the pep talk, Luc. I'm older now. It's not like when we were first years on the train to Hogwarts." Severus replied sarcastically.

"Funny. I was beginning to feel like it was an awful lot like that time." Lucius chuckled.

Severus rolled his eyes and put his hand on his old friends shoulder. "Will you really be there afterwards? This talk won't be easy . . ."

Lucius nodded and Severus left the kitchen to find Harry. As promised, Lucius headed towards the potions master's quarters to await Severus' arrival.

Harry was in a small grove of trees staring off over the lake. That is until he heard a sigh so soft he thought he was hearing things.

Severus was walking along the outside of the lake trying to think things over before his talk with Potter. No Harry. NO! What the heck am I supposed to call the brat? I mean boy. Brat works well enough but . . .

Silently, Severus passed into the forest and leaned against one of the pine trees. Memories of the past replayed in his mind. He sighed as some of the more painful memories played.

Harry started and looked around. He was surprised to see Snape leaning against a nearby tree. "What are you doing here?"

Severus tensed in surprise and his eyes widened as he realized just who had whitnessed his mask fall. "I could ask the same of you." He replied coolly.

"Just thinking . . . You?"

"The same." Came the icy reply.

"What about?" Harry inquired, genuinely curious.

Severus smirked, "Why aren't you the nosy, little brat?"

"You're evading the question."

Darn. Severus thought before hesitantly, "The past . . . Including what you said earlier."

Harry blushed sheepishly at this. "Sorry . . . It just sort of slipped out."

"And this _slips_ out only **now** after five years because . . ."

Now it was Harry's turn to hesitate. "You know I live with my relatives over the summer?"

Severus grimaced in disgust, "You mean the horse-faced one? What was it . . . Petunia?"

Harry laughed softly at his remark about his aunt who, in fact, did have horse-face. "Yeah . . . They don't like me well . . ."

Severus noted with concern how Harry's eyes glazed slightly and how he rubbed his chest absentmindedly. Severus decided he would investigate this later when he go to know the boy well. "What do you know of my relationship with your parents?"

"Well, you hated James and always got into fights with him. I think you were good friends with Lily but broke it off so you wouldn't hurt her when you became a Death Eater."

"Yes, that is correct. I hated your father but loved your mother. Two polar opposites. Do you understand why I don't look you in the eye often?" His piercing stare seemed to be searching Harry's soul.

Harry ponders this for a moment and his eyes widen in understanding, "Because you would see my father and my mother at the same time. The two emotions would clash horribly."

Severus looked Harry directly in the eyes and whispered, "Yes."

Harry in all of his Gryffindor impulsiveness leaped up and hugged Severus who stood there in shock before he very, very tentatively put his arms around the small boy.

"I'm sorry for looking like both Lily and James . . ." Harry mumbled.

Severus tensed slightly and whispered hesitantly, "It's not your fault." He paused to let in an unsteady breath. "Just . . . Just show me . . . that you are a different person, your own person . . . Then I may see you . . . differently. Not James . . . or Lily. Just Harry . . ."

There was silence as Harry finally pulled back. He smiled at Severus, "Thanks."

Severus raised a thin eyebrow, "What for?"

"For a chance."

Severus replied with the faintest of smiles.

Fin

REVIEW!!!!! OR ELSE!!!! No really, I'll send old voldie's soul to come haunt you.


End file.
